Never Die...A Song Fic
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: Just a song fic set to the song, Never Die, by Creed. Non-Yaoi


Never Die…A Song Fic

Don't own it!

Never Die…A Song Fic

By: Creed

My hands on a windowpane…

Quatre handed a stack of papers that had just finished printing to Heero. Heero took them and began to study them for the next mission. Quatre leaned back and looked out the window. He rested his hands on the window feeling the cold, lifeless glass.

Watching some children laugh and play.

Quatre noticed three little girls playing hopscotch and two little boys playing catch.

There're running in circles with candy canes and French braids.

Quatre then noticed Duo walking down the street, late as usual. The little kids ran up to Duo and ran circles around him until he reached into his pocket and pulled out five candy canes…one for each of them.

Inspired to question, "what makes us grownups anyway?"

Heero looked up at Quatre to find him looking out the window and smiling. Heero glanced out the window also and saw Duo trying to play hopscotch. Duo fell and was easily helped up by three little girls who then proceeded to show Duo how it was really done.

Lets search for the moment when youth betrayed itself to age.

"Why can't you just act your own age?" Heero thought. "Duo you're just one big kid." Quatre sighed as he looked back at Heero. Heero quickly turned back to the stack of papers and picked them up.

So let the children play…

Quatre glanced back at Duo and the kids and watched them with a longing to be as free as they were.

In your heart always.

"I wish I remembered more of my childhood." Quatre thought. "I wish I had a childhood." Heero thought.

And death you will defy…

"He doesn't even think about the mission we're about to go on." Heero thought wishing Duo would just grow up. "He doesn't even think about the mission we're about to go on!" Quatre thought wishing he could be more like Duo.

'Cause your youth will never die.

"He looks like a complete jerk. Playing out there with a bunch of kids." Heero thought. Quatre smiled and remembered when he would play with his sisters when he was young.

In searching for substance we're clouded by struggles' haze.

"If only I could forget the battles and all the killing that I have done." Quatre thought wanting to be free of his guilt. "Battle is the only life for me." Heero told himself. "I am a soldier and I will remain a soldier." 

Remember the meaning of playing out in the rain.

Quatre watched as rain started to fall and the little girls picked up their chalk and the boys ran home to their mothers open arms. And Duo walked up to the front door.

We swim in the fountain of youth's timeless maze.

Quatre wished he had met his mother. He would give anything to have heard her sing him to sleep. Or to kiss all his hurt away. Heero found himself watching the scene outside instead of concentrating on his work. "If only I knew who my mother was." Heero thought fighting hard to keep the tears that were ready to overflow inside.

If you drink the water your youth will never fade. So let the children play.

Duo walked inside and dried himself off at the door. He then walked into the study to find Quatre smiling and staring out the window and Heero hiding behind some papers.

Inside your heart always.

Duo reached into his pocket and felt the two candy canes he had left.

And death you will defy.

"You can't fool me!" Duo thought looking at Heero. "Hiding behind those papers like your working…I know better."

'Cause your youth will never die.

Duo handed a candy cane to Quatre and then placed one on the keyboard of Heero's laptop. Quatre smiled and thanked Duo. He then opened the candy cane and started to lick it breathing in the warm comforting aroma. Heero put the papers down and looked at the candy cane. He slowly picked it up and turned it over in his hand.

I won't let go of that youthful soul.

Duo looked at Quatre and got an idea. Quatre read the look in Duo eyes and looked out the window at the rain drenched lawn. Answering the unspoken question, they both looked at Heero for his answer.

Despite body and mind my youth will never die.

Heero looked at the candy cane and felt like it was all he could do to keep the tears that were ready to spill out inside. "This one candy cane has meant so much…" Heero thought not sure why he felt the way he did.

So let the children play. Inside your heart always. And death you will defy. 'Cause your youth will…

Heero closed the door behind him and stood on the porch watching as Duo ran out into the rain and stuck his tongue out trying to catch raindrops. Quatre slowly followed and laughed as he licked his candy cane. Heero took a step off the porch and squinted as the first raindrop fell on his forehead. Heero held the candy cane in his hand and thought for one brief moment he glimpsed what it would have been like to be a child…

…never die.

…and he wouldn't give it up for the world.


End file.
